


Holiday Stories

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [19]
Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Motherhood, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: "What happens next, mama?" her daughter asks.Kahlan laughs, soft and warm, as she brushes sandy-blonde hair out of her face, the youngest Amnell clinging to wakefulness unconsciously nuzzling into her mother's warmth. "That's all there is, darling," she says softly. "You know that."
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Holiday Stories

The night wind howled outside the windows, the bitter sting of winter sending all but the hardiest men shrinking towards their hearths. But, deep within the heart of the Confessor's Palace, the world beyond the walls has faded away in the enveloping softness of Kahlan Amnell's voice. 

The Mother Confessor sat on the edge of a small bed, surrounded by no less than four equally small but wholly adoring faces. The bed they're crowded on belongs exclusively to the oldest of the four but, when a story is involved, Sonja is always persuaded to generosity. 

"What happens next, mama?" Dahlia, the second oldest, asks almost as soon as her mother announces the end.

Kahlan laughs, soft and warm, as she brushes sandy-blonde hair out of Aerys' face, the youngest Amnell still awake unconsciously nuzzling into her mother's warmth. "That's all there is, darling," she says softly. "You know that."

She pouts, not stopping even as Kahlan lifts the sleeping Neira into her arms and transfers her to her own bed on the other side of the room. "But there _has_ to be more!"

"Oh?" she asks, clearly amused, as she returns long enough to take Aerys into her arms. "And why's that?"

"Because-" Dahlia insists, pausing just long enough to look properly chastised by her mother's warning glare. "Because," she continues, far more quietly than before, "You didn't say what happens to Rani."

"But you know what happens," Kahlan protests, pressing a kiss to Aerys' forehead as she tucks the sheets in around her. "She sacrifices her wings to save Mother Dove, who then begins delivering sweets and sweet dreams to all the children of the Midlands. It's your favorite part."

"But, mama, Dahlia's right," Sonja says, small brow furrowed in contemplation. Despite how much she looks like her, with her dark hair and pale skin, in this moment she is all Cara; Kahlan fights the urge to smile at the comparison. "You never say what happens to Rani _after_ she gives up her wings." 

Dahlia, sensing an ally, moves closer to her sister and nods. "See? I told you!"

Kahlan arches a single dark brow and holds the stern expression just long enough to watch her two oldest girls exchange quietly worried looks. "I don't know what happens, darling," she says softly, rejoining the pair on Sonja's bed. "I'm afraid it isn't part of the story."

"Is there a different story, then?" Sonja asks. "Rani's Story?"

"I don't think so," she admits. "Or, if there is, I've never heard it." When faced with the disappointed faces of her daughters, Kahlan can't help but chuckle. "You know, when I was a little girl," she began, unable to stop herself from smiling as both girls immediately perk up. "I used to wonder about Rani too. I used to think about her a lot, actually, the forgotten hero of the Solstice Tale. I think I was just about your age when I made up my own story for her. I used to tell it to Dennee every night after-" Kahlan cuts herself off, clearing her throat to banish the threat of unpleasant memories. "I suppose I could tell it to you tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Tomorrow?" Dahlia whines. "But, mama, we wanna hear it now!"

Sonja nods. "We do, mama! _Please_?"

Kahlan lips twitch traitorously upward. "How about a deal, instead?"

Sonja narrows her eyes, her younger sister mirroring her expression. "What sort of deal?" she asks.

Kahlan bites down on the inside of her cheek, barely able to resist the urge to smile. Her daughters are young, yet, but it always makes her heart feel that much fuller whenever their Confessors instincts show themselves. Aa a fellow Confessor, they can't actually read her but that fact never seems to stop them from trying. "I'll promise to tell you and your sisters the Solstice Tale _and_ my Rani story tomorrow night," she begins, "If the two of _you_ follow their example and go to sleep now."

Dahlia opens her mouth to protest but Sonja gives her a look that has her snapping it shut so quickly her teeth click. "You'll really tell us _both_ stories?" Sonja asks.

She inclines her head. "I will." 

"Do you give your word?" Dahlia asks, returning her full attention to her mother.

This time, Kahlan doesn't try to resist the urge to smile. "As both your mother and Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of Aydindril, I give you both my word."

The two young Amnell's look at each other for a moment, gesturing vaguely back and forth in a manner so serious Kahlan has to avert her eyes to avoid chuckling. 

"Alright," Dahlia says, breaking the short-lived silence with a plaintive sigh before pushing herself towards the edge of the mattress. "I _guess_ that's good enough."

Kahlan inclines her head as she stands, lifting Dahlia into her arms and tucking her into her own bed. "Thank you, darling," she says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're very kind."

Dahlia yawns, turning into her pillow with a muffler yawn. "Night, mama."

"Goodnight, Dahlia," she calls before turning her attention to her eldest who has already diligently slipped beneath her rumpled blankets. She, too, gets a kiss to the forehead, Kahlan taking the time to brush the hair from her face as she pulls away. "Goodnight, Sonja. Sleep well, darling."

"Goodnight, mama." she says softly, eyes glittering in the half-light. "Will you tell mummy goodnight for me?"

"Me too, please," comes Dahlia's sleepy agreement.

Kahlan chuckles and nods. "Of course, my darlings." She drops another kiss to Sonja's forehead for good measure before she stands, taking a moment to smooth her blanket before blowing out the candle and heading for the door.

She eases said door closed behind her and pretends not to notice as someone steps out of the shadows to walk at her side. "Your daughters told me to tell you goodnight," she says, her tone soft but gently chastising.

"I'd have answered but I didn't want to set them off again," Cara says, genuine apology mixed with quiet amusement. "I'll make it up to them tomorrow, I promise."

"Do you give your word?" she asks, offering her mate a smile as she echoes their daughters earlier words. 

Cara's lips twitch upwards in the half-light. "I, Cara Mason, mate of the Mother Confessor of Aydindril and General of her armies, give you my word."

Kahlan reaches out, snagging Cara's hand with her own and entwining their fingers. "What kept you?"

She makes a sound of annoyance low in her throat. "Lecturing Henrick and Jenkins again, unfortunately. If I have to listen to them beat their chests through one more training session, I'm not responsible for what happens."

She chuckles, leaning in to press a kiss to the Mord'Sith's cheek. "I trust you to do what's best, my love."

Cara hums in appreciation. "Enough about me, though; I'm much more interested in knowing what, exactly, this 'Rani story' entails."

Kahlan laughs. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow, just like the girls."

"Oh really?" she asks, her voice pitched sinfully low. "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Kahlan shivers and eases the door to their chambers open, giving Cara a smoldering look. "Make me an offer, Mord'Sith," she breathes, stepping further into the room. "And I promise to give it all due consideration."

It's left to Cara to close the doors behind them, stepping in close and not stopping until they're breathing the same air. "Oh, it would be my pleasure, Mother Confessor. After all," she pulls Kahlan flush against her, "You know how much I enjoy a good story…"


End file.
